The present invention relates to a solar energy collection system and, more particularly, to the solar energy collector. The solar energy collector has a trough-like primary reflector that reflects the sun's rays to a secondary reflector located thereabove. The secondary reflector in turn reflects the sun's rays onto a conduit thereby heating the conduit and a fluid flowing therethrough. An automatic control mechanism continually adjusts the primary and secondary reflectors to insure the sun's rays are striking the primary reflector at the proper angle.